


Another Nightmare

by TeardropWolf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeardropWolf/pseuds/TeardropWolf
Summary: This is just some short sora x reader oneshot





	Another Nightmare

_(y/n), look out!!!_

_(y/n)!!!_

_(Y/N)!!!!_

* * *

Sora woke up in cold sweat. He's been having nightmares throughout the whole week. Most of them included his friends at first, but now you're in them too. He turned his head to see your sleeping figure and he let out a sigh. He sat up and rubbed his face, doing his best to recollect himself. You then, slowly sat up. You weren't a heavy sleeper.

"Sora...?" You were still pretty sleepy.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He gave you an apologetic look. 

"....Are you okay?" You frowned, resting one of your hands on his shoulder. He shook his head. "Was it another nightmare?" You knew about him having nightmares recently. He's told you about them before.

"Yeah....it was..." he sighs. You then wrap your arms around him and scoot closer, resting your chin on his shoulder. You both just sat there in silence for a few seconds.

"Do you want to talk about it?" You gave him a small squeeze.

"I.. lost you and..." he lets out another sigh. You lightly kiss his cheek.

"It's okay..." you said softly. He turns his body and tightly embraces you. Both of you stayed that way for a while, enjoying each other's company and being pressed together. Sora then gently pulled both of you down, both of you laying on your sides.

"(Y/n?)"

"Yes?"

"Can you please talk for a while?"

"Sora, I don't know what to talk about..."

"Anything is fine. Even if you said it to me before, I just want to hear your voice..." he nuzzles his face into your neck. You lightly chuckle and run your fingers through his hair.

"Alright...." You did your best to keep talking to him. He closed his eyes and listened closely to the sound of your voice, slowly drifting back to sleep.

"G'night (y/n)...." his grip on you tightened slightly.

"Goodnight, Sora." You smile and close your eyes. Both of you finally back to sleep, still holding each other close.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to improve and post more kingdom hearts characters x reader stuff. Hopefully they'll be longer(and better) than this.


End file.
